Inuyasha Next Generation The wrath of Jennifer
by Seaunipeg
Summary: It has been years since Naraku has been killed and everyone has settled down to have children. But Jennifer who clames to be the daughter of Naraku wants revenge on anyone and everyone who had any part in her father's death.
1. Chapter 1: The Families

Chapter 1

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she held the twins in arms. They were so amazing. They were exactly alike even though one was a boy and the other a girl. It had been 5 years since they had had Kazue (One blessing). Kazue was there beautiful five years old. They named her that because they felt blessed that had even been able to bore children. They had tried many times with nothing that came to them.

What hadn't helped and pissed off Inuyasha was Sesshomaru had born his first son before Inuyasha. Not just that. Sesshomaru had married Rin and had waited till she was of age to marry her. Then not even a few month of there marriage Rin got Pregnant and born Sesshomaru's first Son Sesshtaru.

What's more a year after they had Kazue Sesshomaru and Rin bore a daughter named Lily. Sesshomaru was beating him in the number of pups he had. What's more Sesshomaru was a hypocrite. Always clamming these years he hated Human and he mates with a Human girl? What was wrong with that picture?

Few of those thoughts crossed his mind now. Just the amassment on his face at the birth of his first son and his son's twin sister. Kagome and him had decided to name their son Inutaisho (Dog-Leader) after Inuyasha deceased father, and they named their daughter Inume (Dog-Eyes) after both of them.

_There beautiful_ Inuyasha thought. And _I have one more pup then Sesshomaru now hee hee_.There was nothing this mated couple could do to express the great joy they had. To see their new baby children.

5 year old Kazue ran up to her uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango's door.

"UNCLE MIROKU…AUNTIE SANGO….AKEMI….AKIO….CHOU….MARY!!!!" she yelled as she banged on the door.

Not too soon after a tired looking Akemi and Chou opened the door. Miroku and Sango's eldest children who were identical twins. They were 11 years old now.

"What's all the commotion about" The twins said in a union.

"Oh hi Kazeu" Akemi smiled down at her.

"What's up?" Chou said almost right after smiling as well.

"Mom...my...mom...my...she...she..." Kazue was out of breath as she spoke. She could get the words out. She was so tired from running all the way there and then yelling to get them to come out.

"Calm down" Akemi put her hands onto Kazue shoulders.

"What's going on out here?" Sango came out behind the twins with a huge smile on her face. "Oh...hello Kazue...won't you come in?"

Kazue finally caught her breath. "I can't…Mom is having the baby now!!!!"

"Oh…"The twins and their mother all said at once.

"We've got to hurry...let's go" Kazue said turning around then running off at top speed into the direction her house was in.

Sango sighed. "The only way we will all get there at the same pace is if we get both Kirara and Naeiko (Gentle Child). To take us" Sango turned around and headed back into the house with the twins.

Kazue kept running and after a while she looked behind her to see if Auntie Sango and everyone else were behind her. When she noticed they weren't she stopped suddenly.

"How long does it take" Kazue said tapping her foot. After about a minute though she saw Sango and the twins fly by on Kirara and then Miroku, Akio, and Mary on Naeiko. Mary was sitting on Miroku lap since she was only about 4 years old.

"Hurry up Kazue" Mary laughed down to her. "You'll miss your new sibling otherwise"

Kazue nodded her head then took off back home.

Kazue entered her house without even knocking to see if her mother was even cover up.

"Show me the baby mommy! Show me the baby!" Kagome laughed and smiled over at Kazue. Soon after Miroku, Sango and there family all entered the hut.

"They're beautiful" Sango said with a bright smile of wonderment.

"I want to see the baby"Mary said tugging onto Miroku robs.

"Babies you mean" Miroku smiled down at his youngest daughter. He picked her up to see Inume and Inutaisho.

"Wow...look at the babies" Mary said with a smile. "What are their names? Can they be my friends? Are they smart?" These and other question kept flying out of her mouth.

"Mary...Shh…" Miroku shushed his daughter

"It's okay Miroku...Her name is Inume...and his name is Inutaisho…Of course they can be your friends...and for the rest of the question we will have to wait and find out as they grow older." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Oh…ok then" Mary smiled back at her Kagome. "I can't wait to see what Inume and Inutaisho will be like Uncle Inuyasha and Auntie Kagome...I just can't wait"

((Short and sweet…I just but a basic story line to explain the characters a little bit. Well you don't know too much about Akio yet because there is not much to tell about him...my next chapter will take place a few years later...just wait and see what I'm going to do ^-^))


	2. Chapter 2: The crazy twins

Chapter-2

12-year-old Lily woke up early that morning. A yawn escaped her lips as she got up and made her way to her wardrobe. She changed quickly and hurried out her door. Her Green eyes gazed down the hallway. Servants were rushing past her door with different Jobs and assigned task. As she opened the door they all bowed as the passed and her and wished her good morning. It was a good morning. The sun was shining through Lily's long white hair and the hallways were warm and inviting.

Lily walked down the hallway and made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. She ordered the food she wanted for breakfast and ate it rather quickly when the servant brought it. The servant questioned her about being up so early but she just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure why she was up she just was.

It was an early morning and Lily thought about why she was up now as she walked outside the castle. She even made her way passed the gates to the city and made her way into the forest just yonder pondering on her thoughts. But she was aloud out here. Her father Sesshomaru always aid she could go where she wanted but she needs to call for him when she's in trouble. But she was not to look for trouble either. Then again both Sesshomaru and Rin knew well Lily was not that kind of person. Unless she ran into her cousin's she'd be fine. But of course Lily would not deny much to her cousins.

As she walked a familiar scent caught her nose. Two Inu demons. Quarter demons she knew well. A small smiled appeared on her face as she took off in the direction of the smells. Soon enough the images of two small inu demons came into view. Two smaller Inuyasha look a likes except one was a girl came closer into sight of Lily.

The girl turned around to look at Lily. "Cou's?" she questioned. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

Soon followed after by the boy. "Lily? Ya what are you doing here?"

A small smile crept upon Lily's face as she thought of a good answer. "Well Inume and Inutaisho" she spoke in her normal quite voice. "I was pondering some thoughts and walking around and end it up here of all things" a smile was on her face.

"What kind of thoughts could you possibly be thinking about cou's?" Inume asked. Lily was a strange person to her. She never got why Lily was the way she was. All quite but yet loving and caring and not afraid to be called weak. Which was evident that she was. At least on the outside.

"Just..things..what about you guys..I know Uncle Inuyasha is very strict about with you Inume…why are you guys out here all alone?"

"We're running away…were sick of the way were being treated" Inutashio said confidently.

"Again?! What for..you'll just get in trouble again you…what's the point..I never liked getting into trouble so I always just do whatever Papa says…I don't like the look in his eyes when he angry" Lily shivered abit. Yes you don't want to see Sesshomaru when he's angry. Lily couldn't remember the last time her father was mad at her but she had sure seen him in rage before and it had scared her half to death.

"This time is different however…we blocked father's nose with some of these scent from mother's time…we are then going to run a while around here to make our scent in this area. Then we'll skip to mother time…they'll never find us there" Inume had a devilish smirk on her face. As if there 'little' plan was foolproof.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea...I mean..AHH!!!" A scream came out of Lily's lips as a giant ogre like demon came from the shadows and picked her up. It squeezed her hard and she couldn't get away.

"Lily!" "Cou's" Both the twins yelled at the same time.

"Come on Twin we've got to do something about this" Inume said to her brother.

"Inume were going to have the move we were practicing the other day…"

"You mean _that_ move…the one that cause the house to collapse and we lied about doing it?"

Inutashio nodded his head. "That's the one….now come on at the count of three"

At this point Lily was screaming "PAPA!!!" At the top of her lungs. Scared to death and not knowing the outcome of it.

"One…" Inume

"…Two…" Inutashio

"…Three" Together.

The twins lit of their claws and crashed them into the ground. Using both the spiritual power they had gotten from their mother and the demon power they got from their father. There was a purple stream of light tracing on the ground. It went right up when it got to the demon and pierced right through him. However at the last second Sesshomaru appeared and grabbed Lily out of the clutches of the ogre demon. The demon crashed to the ground and Lily clung to her father for dear life.

Sesshomaru stood up and placed his daughter onto the ground. There was an angry look on his face towards the twins. As if it were their fault that Lily had been grabbed.

"Inume..Inutashio..I suggest you hurry home now before I really get angry" he gave them his warning look. The twins should know well what their uncle is capable of. He dose rule the western lands after all. He owns them all in the palm of his hands.

Two purply eyes gaze over a crystal ball and a smirk soon follows. "So..the twins are more powerful than I thought…and it seems that pathetic Lord comes running every time he hears his daughter scream…interesting…well…next time they won't get off so easily" The figure rose to revile a woman wear a long black dress. She had black hair and giant black bat type wings in her back.

"Oh..I know what you all did and you shall pay for what you did to my father..I shall avenge Naraku's death if it's the last thing I do..Oh father I know if you knew that mother had had me you would have been there for me. But alas you were so busy with everything otherwise mother and I would have been a priority in your life..however you died before mother could tell you about me…but don't worry your death has brought new life to me and my purpose" the lights dim to see but her few facial features. "Father..don't worry about a thing…I'll become the strongest half breed once again for _you…._"


	3. Chapter 3: Like father like daughter

Chapter 3

Mary walked down the street of the demon slayer's village. Since her parents had moved back there the town began to have many people come to live there. Now it was a full village once again with many people. To be honest Mary could carless of a lot of the girls in the village. No she was interested in all the boys. Well the ones who were only a little older then her. The old perverts she could care less about as well. No she could just tell her father one was bugging her and he'd take care of it. They'd never look at her again.

Today Mary was on her way to visit her best friend Kazue. It had been a while since she had seen her friend and she really missed her. Things had been tough lately and there had been more and more attacks onto Mary's village lately and she could tell her parents were sick of it. Mary was getting sick of it to. Less times for her father to teacher her more of being a monk. That's what she wanted to do with her life.

At a young age Mary seemed to have a lot of spiritual energy which made her father really proud of her. Since that day Mary has wanted to know more and more about being a monk and has wanted nothing to do with being a demon slayer. Which as much as it hurt Sango she eventually had to just except it.

Unlike the twins Akemi and Chou who were dead set on being a demon slayer, and her brother Akio who had a mix of both and spent most of his time gabling and spending time with pretty women. Mary just wanted to be a monk and that was it. Well yes she'd like a handsome man to keep her company and all but still.

Mary made her way to the forest no problem and passed the bone eaters well. The Inuyasha forest was not as big as some people thought, though it was dangerous in the forest so people normally traveled in pairs. But Mary was confident enough that she knew her way to the next town she most of the time went alone now.

It started to get foggy. Strange, it was wet kind of fog to. The kind that happens on dewy days. Today has been so nice and sunny. What had happened to the sun? Was it about to rain? Mary didn't like the looks of this. There was an evil demonic presence coming towards her.

As much as Mary did not want to become a demon slayer her mother had forced her to learn a few things. For protection against things. You could never be too careful with stuff like. But Mary had barely paid much attention to her mother about those things for they didn't interest her. But it seemed these were the times to use them.

Mary could see yellow eyes staring out from the fog. The demonic energy was not that strong but it was for sure stronger then her. She bit her lip. What was she going to do? She could set up a barrier around her but how long would that even last her. Not very long. But it could give her time and a chance to yell for help. Was she close enough to the next village for people to hear her? She hopped so.

But first she needed to watch. Maybe the demon would pass her and leave her alone. Some demons were nice like Inuyasha and his family and other demons. But sometimes life could be risky. Some demons were evil and cold-hearted. Her parents had told her stories about a half demon name Naraku that they all faced years ago before any of them had been even thought of.

Mary stood there standing up straight. Her long brown hair swaying in the wind. The mini Sango look like stood firm with her staff in hand and her robs blowing in the breeze. Looking like her mother in her father's robes ready for what she feared was to come.

The eyes still looked straight at her. An evil look to them. They slowly turned a red color as if ready to pounce and then it did. It looked like a giant gray wolf with piercing eyes. Different than any wolf demon she had ever met before. Normal wolf demons looked humanish and had brown fur around there bodies. However this wolf looked as if it had no human form at all.

It pounced in such a way it ended up on top of Mary. Her golden staff keeping it from biting her face off. This was not good. What was she going to do? Using the little energy she had a purple light went forward pushing the creature off of her. She stood up quickly and using her staff but a barrier around her so it could touch her.

The wolf got up carefully. His eyes narrowed and began circling Mary. Almost as if it were looking for a weak point on her barrier. Having no luck it decided to attack the barrier anyways. It jumped and crashed into it. But was push back almost instantly. Mary knew she couldn't keep it up. What was she going to do?

"So…your much easier than the rest eh…you have not much power within you...spiritual power yes…but not really strength." Jenifer laughed at the sight of Mary through her crystal ball. "There is no way to get away...some of your friends are running away and another is too far from you at the moment..What are you going to do...Huh...What's going on...It can't be...no" Jenifer looked pissed. "So...you are all strong...stronger than I thought...well…my next plan shall be put into action sooner than you'd think"


	4. Chapter 4:Mary ok, Papa Sesshomaru

Chapter 4

Mary wondered if she were done for. Her eyes where shut as she held up the force field. It was just about too late. Mary couldn't hold it anymore. She let it go and heard a strange nose but did not dare to open her eyes yet. She waited for the worst and then. Nothing!

Mary opened one eye then the other. She looked to her right and saw the wolf demon lying on the ground with an arrow through him. He didn't look like he was going anywhere. Turning to her left she looked to see the small Kagome look alike with golden eyes holding a bow in arrow in hand. A sigh of relief escaped Mary's lips as she look up at her friend Kazue but soon followed with a look of complete confusion.

"Kazue?" she questioned "What the heck are you doing here...I was suppose to come to you...but I appreciate what you did back there...I guess I have to listen to my mother more when she talks about how to protect myself hee hee"

A sigh escaped Kazue lips as she placed the arrows back in her pouch on her back and she placed the bow around her. "Well…The twins have run off again and mother sent me to go and find them...I told her you were coming and she said she'd wait for you and let you know what was going on…but I guess I ran into you first…why don't you pay attention anyways?"

Mary bit her lip. "Well...I guess it's because I really don't want to be a demon slayer…I'll do like exorcism and stuff but nothing really else like that…I want to follow in my father's footsteps…not my mothers...anyways...did you say the twins have run away again?"

"Yep...course they have…They never seem to stay home. There always running away from home. Especially more and more lately for some reason…both mom and dad are upset about it. Mom because well there both still her little babies…and dad is obsessed with keeping Inume save…though he seems a little over protective then he should I mean…I know Inume's only 8 but I'd hate to get into a fight with her, she's a little aggressive."

"A little?" Mary said with a laugh. "Just a little…? I think you should up you scall a bit by like 100% there Kazue….she more than a little aggressive…and then you put Inutaisho into the mix and Oh boy…you'd have your hands full" Kazue laughed at Mary's remark. It was to true and she knew that well.

"Well…anyways…would you like to help me look for them Mary?" she asked almost sounding like she was assuming the answer was yes.

"Ya I guess…come on lets go"

* * *

Lily sat quietly in her father study. Waiting for him to stop and look down at her from his work. To say anything to her. She feared the worse with the previous event. Warned time and time again she was about her cousins and how it wasn't safe to hang out with him. She could have died today. But she felt as if none of it could have been changed. Then why did she feel guilty. Maybe it was the fact she was in her father's study like this. It wasn't like she was here on her own freewill. Her father had commanded her to come with him so she had no choice but to listen to him. She wasn't like her cousins. She did everything she was told.

"Lily!" Sesshomaru's voice suddenly broke the silence. Lily was full attention looking at her father.

"Yes Papa" she said.

"Do you know why I told you to come to my study?"

"I think so…I went out this morning and was with Inume and Inutaisho and got into some trouble" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That is only part of the problem. Lily you know I trust you and give you lots of freedom but I can take away just as easily given. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa…I understand."

"Good…now go wake your mother…see how she's feeling. Yesterday she was very sick and I still can't figure out why…go make sure she okay"

"Yes Papa" Lily said with a bow and hurried out of his study and up the stairs. She sighed as she made her way to her mother's room. Still feeling bad about everything today and not knowing why at the same time wondering if it really was the right thing to do. But Papa was upset so if obviously wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5:Akio,Kagome,Twins meet tree

Chapter 5

Lazily Akemi and Chou opened there eyes and walked out of there room down stairs where they could smell their mother cooking breakfast for them. Even being 20 years old and more then capable to make their own breakfast they still got their mother to make it for them. The two girls were impeccably always together and also very immature. Most day's people thought Mary was older by the way she acted.

The two girls made their way into the kitchen where there Father, Akio, and their mother were sitting around the table and there were two seats open for them. Both girls sat down and looked around frantically.

"Where's Mary?" They said in a union.

"Mary went out to Inuyasha's house to hang out with Kazue today….." Miroku said

"Ah…"again the twins spoke in a union and everyone at the table laughed.

"Sometimes I'm surprised that you let the twins or Mary go out on their own father...with how strict you are with everything else with the girls." Akio said with a bit of a laugh.

"Got to let my girls have some freedom…besides…it's not like Mary was going to see some boy...she went to go see Kazue so why should I be worried?"

"Just…that always seems your approach to everything…anyways…I have plans today so I'll be heading off" Akio got up and to leave the hut. Akio never really told his parents what he was doing anymore. Well at 17 he didn't need to be told what to do. He was a big boy who can watch himself.

Sango sighed as her only son left the hut. "That boy has changed so much since he was a little child…hasn't he?"

"Yep" the twins said in their unionized voices and a laugh soon followed.

"Well…how 'bout we start cleaning up then" Sango said with a bright smile.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kagome sat at the kitchen table staring out into spare. Worrying about the twins. What if something happened to them? What if Kagome couldn't be there to protect her babies? Both Kazue and Inuyasha were out looking for them but neither had returned as of yet.

A tear struggled down Kagome's face. What if neither could find them? What if they were kidnapped? Or even killed? She knew well with the mouth both the twins had it could get them into trouble easily. It worried Kagome to know end.

_Come home safety my babies_ Kagome thought as she rested her head on the table.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Inume looked over at Inutaisho. "I think we are lost Twin" she said with a confusion tone. Looking around franticly for a way out.

"We should get to the well soon…I think"

"Do you think when mother told us about her time she was kidding…I mean I've never seen her leave for it…Also I believe there is another part of the story we are forgetting somehow?"

"Shh…_I hear something_" Inutaisho shushed his sister. _Is it close_ Inume said using thoughts to talk to her brother. Through thought process they were able to talk to each other, Sense each other feelings, and even able to find each other if there sense are blocked.

_Uh...huh…whatever it is, it has a demonic aura and not a very good one...it's come from that tree over there…_ the two of the snuck closer towards the tree. Soon a face formed. The face looked at them and made Inume jump back. _Let's get out of here _Inume said _I second that motion _the two hurried off and into the night.

Bokusenou just watched as the two hurried away. It has been a long time since he had company. Sesshomaru may have been the last. But that does not matter. He closed his back into his sleep.


End file.
